


Bananas Foster

by ModestCake



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestCake/pseuds/ModestCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reflects on his day and is grateful to Dwight for helping him get away from Kathy. Set between episodes 16 and 17 of Season 8. ("After Hours" and "Test the Store")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas Foster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for The Office so the characterizations may be a little off.

Jim couldn't sleep. It had been an interesting day. He missed Pam and the kids, but he was also grateful for the break. Oh, yeah. He was also sharing a bed with Dwight. This was definitely not a place he ever imagined he would be.

Truthfully, he was feeling uncomfortable and awkward. With a sigh, he fluffed up his pillow and settled into a more comfortable position. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with Dwight. He felt weird because he didn't mind being in bed with Dwight. The weight of another body in the bed was actually reassuring. It was complicated. 

That's what was keeping him awake. Not Cathy, not Nellie and Todd Packer, not even the Heat game he hadn't been able to fully enjoy. Dwight K. Schrute lying next to him in bed was keeping him from blissful, uninterrupted sleep, by making things feel comfortable and reassuring.

Jim turned on his side to face the other man. He was surprised to find Dwight looking back at him, eyes squinting in the darkness. 

"Hey, Dwight."

"Hello, idiot. You're on my side of the bed."

"Nope, not true. We aren't even touching."

Dwight frowned, finding no fault in Jim's argument. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"Your eyes are just so beautiful. I get lost in them." 

 "I knew you would fall in love with me. My masculinity and overpowering dominance proved to be too much for you." Dwight's tone was matter-of-fact.

Jim gave him a lopsided grin and moved a fraction of an inch closer but not enough for Dwight to notice. He wondered how close he could get before Dwight would freak. "You never told me about that Bananas Foster you mentioned earlier."

Suspicion pinched Dwight's face. His tone was wary. "Why do you want to know?" 

Jim shrugged, making the bed shake. "I'm curious. Maybe I'll pick some up to thank you for getting rid of the bed bugs." _And Cathy._

Dwight accepted the explanation after a moment of consideration and launched into an earnest description of the dessert. Jim listened with a small smile as Dwight digressed multiple times to insult the staff of the restaurant and the decor. He had no complaints about the dessert so far, Jim noticed. Inch by inch Jim moved closer, wondering when the other man would finally notice and karate chop him out of the bed. They were only an inch apart now. How Dwight hadn't noticed by now, Jim didn't know. 

By now, Jim had stopped listening to anything Dwight was saying. Instead he thought of what Dwight had done for him that day. He would never admit how relieved he'd felt when Dwight had kicked in the door wielding home made pesticides. (Watching Cathy sprint out of the room screaming had been an amusing plus.) It had been the kind of thing you would do for a friend. A best friend, in fact. Dwight was his best friend. Jim's eyes widened at the realization and an overwhelming surge of emotion filled him. It felt like when Pam would wake him up with a kiss, a plate of bacon, and coffee. Affection. _Love?_

"God, Jim. Are you even listening? I don't even know why I try with you sometimes. Did you even hear the name of the restaurant? I mean, how are you going to know where to go if you don't know the name?" Dwight scoffed and fell silent, staring at Jim with suspicion. "Unless you're going to _really_ poi-" 

Jim cut him off with a swift press of his lips. He felt Dwight jump and smiled into the kiss. Jim's arms slipped around Dwight's waist and pulled him close. To his surprise, Dwight moved his hands to his chest and wrapped his hand in Jim's shirt. The kiss was simple, uncomplicated. A low flame slowly building into a bonfire. Hands roamed and tongues tentatively touched. Neither man felt rushed. It was as if time had slowed. All thoughts of the outside world were gone.  

Finally Dwight pulled away, face flushed. They stared at each other, neither feeling the need to speak just yet. Jim broke the silence, his voice low, almost a whisper.  

"You're pretty good at that, Dwight." _Really good._  

Before he could react, Dwight pushed him away. Jim yelled and fell out of the bed. "Stay off my side, Jim." Dwight's voice shook slightly but he wore his normal mocking sneer. Jim sighed and smiled up at him. He got to his feet and got back into bed, moving around until he was comfortable. Both men lay in silence. Jim wondered if he should say something but decided not to. Their silence didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, more contemplative than anything. Jim stared at the ceiling feeling sleep overcome him slowly. He felt Dwight's hand rest on his. Jim entwined their fingers, liking the feel of Dwight's big hand in his. 

"Dwight." It was a whisper, barely audible. 

"Jim." Just as quiet. 

"What's the name of that restaurant?" 

"Fortenelli's." 

Jim repeated the name in his head, ensuring he would remember it. He made a promise to himself to go to Fortenelli's as soon as they got back to Scranton. He would get Dwight some Bananas Foster. Or maybe he would take Dwight out for a nice dinner. 

Jim fell asleep with Dwight's hand in his and Bananas Foster on his mind. 


End file.
